


Complicated Tastes

by SeriousMistakes (TruckThat)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruckThat/pseuds/SeriousMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving a vampire isn't always straightforward. But sometimes it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, who doesn’t want some vampire PWP KuroFai? That I wrote in one go between the hours of 4:30 and 7:00 AM. And then re-found and edited on an overnight train several months later. Uhhh. Read it at your own risk, dudes and lady-dudes; it is... a thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: All previously copyrighted elements of this work of fanfiction belong to their respective owners and are borrowed solely for my own, non-profit amusement.
> 
> Disclaimer Number Two: Nearly everything contained herein is either dubiously possible or just plain dubious; this includes but is not limited to sex acts, issues of consent, and issues of anything making any sense at all. Also this is about to get completely vampire-porn-cliché-ridden and self-indulgent all up in hurr. Because of how it’s self-indulgent vampire porn. Just so we’re all clear on why we’re here.
> 
> Okay GO.

It’s not that Fai has never, in their long, abysmal, and suddenly wonderful history, fed from Kurogane and then looked at him like he still wanted to eat him for breakfast afterwards. But.

This is not the same thing as want.  And for maybe the first time ever, with Fai, Kurogane almost pulls away. Because Kurogane knows _want_ and he knows _need_ , and Fai is tearing at both their clothes with his fangs in Kurogane’s neck and then, once he’s drank his fill and past it, he’s digging bruises into Kurogane’s sides with the blood spilling down his chin, and this is not—it is _not_ either one of those things.

Fai looks down between them, studious, breathing slowly; he licks his lips like he’s calm.

There’s a moment, possibly, when Kurogane might’ve asked _what the hell’s_ _wrong now_ and got an answer.  But then Fai is sliding one hand down with clear direction and Kurogane shivers into it, caught.

He’s already lightheaded with blood loss and he can’t get hard, not even a little, but Fai... Fai is hard enough for both of them, apparently ravenous enough for _anything_ , and he doesn’t seem to care.  He strokes Kurogane anyway: slow, merciless touches on Kurogane’s flaccid cock.  It’s a strange, raw, wrong feeling in his groin; it’s something Kurogane would never do to himself. The longer it goes on, the closer it feels to pain, but Fai just keeps touching him like it’s automatic.  Fai is already trembling, was shaking before he even touched Kurogane, and right before he presses his lips to Kurogane’s, Kurogane catches a glimpse of Fai’s eye with the cat-slit pupil blown so wide that he wonders if Fai is even _there_ behind it.  Then Fai’s licking into Kurogane’s mouth almost sweetly, as desperate as Kurogane has ever seen him and curiously submissive.  Just kissing like he’s both starving and uncertain, and stroking and _not stopping_ , and it _hurts_ but Kurogane is trapped, he’s complicit—he’s kissing Fai back. 

Fai’s tongue still tastes a little like Kurogane’s own blood and it’s not even disgusting.  It’s sort of absorbing.  His hips twitch involuntarily, every drag of Fai’s palm leaving him hypersensitive, leaving him nauseated and wrenched.  He angles his head and presses deeper, harder, and splits his lip on Fai’s teeth.

With a low, unrecognizable sound, Fai shoves closer and slides his knee between Kurogane’s legs so that he can grind his own erection against Kurogane’s thigh.  At the first skin contact, Fai gasps unevenly and forgets to keep using his mouth, and that’s when Kurogane realizes that he is whimpering, _actually_ _whimpering_ in horrible, broken noises he has never made before in his life, in time with Fai’s inexorable touch.

He needs to lean against something—his knees don’t feel right, somehow nothing feels right, and his vision is streaking all white and red and starry—but Kurogane can’t, he _can’t_ pull away.  Fai is jerking against him, dragging him down, smearing gluey slick precome all over Kurogane’s skin and Fai’s own fingers—Fai’s not even jacking himself, just pushing and pushing with his whole body like he wants more.  Like he wants to tear his way inside. His claws graze against the thin skin at Kurogane’s belly and don’t so much as leave a nick.  Every press of Fai’s hips is also a grind of Fai’s palm into Kurogane’s still-soft cock like Fai hasn’t even noticed that it isn’t working, and Fai’s not keeping a rhythm anymore, and Kurogane can’t can’t _can’t_ get hard.  The pressure is making his teeth itch and his ears buzz and this is going _nowhere_.  All Kurogane can do is clutch at Fai with both hands everywhere he can reach, hoping his steel fingers don’t tear Fai’s skin, and try not to throw up from the blurry static in his head.

Fai comes with a terrible, dissatisfied whine, hot and sticky and everywhere, but, fuck, he doesn’t _stop_.

He’s still touching Kurogane, still pressing the heel of his hand into flesh like he’s _expecting_ something. And with Fai so viciously determined and going soft against his stomach, Kurogane switches on with a hideous, unexpected lurch.  Behind all the teeth-scraping ache there’s the roots and then an entire branching tree of something _good_.

Fai drags his free hand through the mess of his own come slicked over Kurogane’s hip and abdomen, drags it around and back and slides his wet fingers inside with no warning whatsoever.  And presses.

 

It _feels_ like he’s coming.  It feels like the best and worst and least satisfying orgasm of Kurogane’s entire life.  He is absolutely wracked with it, twisted outside of himself in a way he has never experienced before, and yet there’s nothing there.  He yells his ecstasy and his gutting frustration into Fai’s skin and can’t hear himself at all, and then he’s slumping and he can’t catch himself and Fai isn’t catching him either.

They collapse, actually _fall over_ in a pile on the floor, because it’s Kurogane who’s supposed to be keeping them upright but he thinks he might have forgotten.  He also thinks he might have gone blind.  The lower half of Fai’s face is smeared with blood as he stares up at Kurogane in complete shock.

“God,” Fai says, and it scrapes out of his throat, “I, Kurogane _, oh my god_.”

Kurogane notices, belatedly, that the awful rattling sound in his ears is his own breathing.  “Don’t call me—why the hell would you call me that?”

“Because—I—Because you—” Fai skitters backwards, as feral and terrified as if Kurogane had pulled a knife on him.  There’s blood matted in his fine blond hair, too.

With the very last of his strength, Kurogane crawls after him and Fai freezes in place.  He’s decided just to let Kurogane kill him.  Well, good.  Kurogane reaches out and takes Fai’s skull between his two hands, gently—an executioner’s hold, if he wanted it to be.  He brushes his metal thumb through the red at the corner of Fai’s mouth and watches the colour smudge even more.

Then he leans in as slowly as he can with the way his body is shaking with exhaustion and licks the smudge away, swipes his tongue across Fai’s lips.  The least graceful kiss imaginable.

“I’m too fucking tired for this bullshit, mage.”

And Fai goes all limp and clinging at the same time, somehow, but Kurogane doesn’t fight with him, just lets him drag them both down to the ground. So they sleep all tangled on the dirt floor like that, someplace between terrible and incandescently perfect.  Kurogane wraps his fingers around Fai’s wrist just before he gives up on consciousness, just to make sure that Fai knows—just to make sure he doesn’t go and try anything stupid. 

In the morning, when Kurogane wakes up so cold and stiff that he might actually die of it and completely alone, at least it means that Fai’s probably gone to find them both some goddamn coffee.


End file.
